Green
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: It's a story. I don't know how else to descibe it but there is a warning at the bottom of the story so beware!


**Author's Note:** The warning might spoil the story for you folks so I put it at the end. If you want a warning, go to the bottom of this page and _then_ read it. As for the story: I worked hard on it but I'm still not sure if it was post-able. Tell me what you think and I might write this again from other character's points of views. (Happy St. Patrick's Day by the way!)

GREEN

Chapter One

It made no sense. Just yesterday I had walked by her and Kitty. They were talking about it then, and also after dinner. Kitty said something about how Bobby was sure to go around pinching people if they didn't wear green the next day and Rogue had laughed, making Kitty promise her to remind her to wear green so she wouldn't have to talk to Bobby. Things between them were still not too great. I had questioned her about why they broke up. Apparently, Rogue had gotten tired of Bobby's eagerness to… do what couples do, so she told him that if he really wanted to, he could kiss her and try his luck. Just as all of us have always known, Bobby chickened out. He kept coming up with lame excuses which I was fortunate to overhear occasionally.

"I can't Rogue, not now." He had shifted around uncomfortably one night after dinner. They were in the kitchen, washing dishes and I could hear him mentally screaming at himself not to flinch when he heard Rogue tap her foot with impatience. It didn't matter how much he told himself not to: he flinched anyways. Screw his macho act. I had hoped she'd be able to see him for what he truly is: a wimp.

"Why the hell not, Bobby?" her Southern accent was thick with annoyance. "I thought you wanted to? Isn't that why you've been laying the pressure on so damn thick?"

"I have a cold." Oh man, that was one of the oldest excuses ever! Surely one of my students should be able to think up of something better than that! I couldn't take anymore of his pathetic justifications so I walked away from where I had been standing and went to my room to grade some papers.

About one month after the dishwashing incident, I was walking through the garage to take out one of Scott's CDs because he's too lazy to get it for himself sometimes when I heard the unmistakable sound of a distressed teen trying to hold on to his girlfriend. I slowed my pace once I neared the two adolescents and I quickly ducked behind the jet. Bobby was pacing around Rogue who was once again tapping her foot, more out of anger this time than annoyance.

"Bobby, you just went to the doctor's so I _know_ you don't have a cold. Plus, when we first met you told me that 'the Ice-Man can't get cold'."

"Well, Rogue, the truth is…" he shifted nervously, obviously stalling for time to think before continuing. "My breath, it stinks."

She had shaken her head at that. "I don't believe this."

"Rogue…" Rogue stormed out of the garage, leaving only Bobby and myself in the vast gloominess that always smells of gasoline and oil. I had somehow managed to resist the urge to eavesdrop on the rest of his thoughts… well, fine. Scott had walked in and asked if I was there so I had to lay low and hope nobody noticed me.

The last time I had heard one of his excuses, it unfortunately had lead to a day dream that was, well, not at all appropriate to talk about. I was in the garden, looking for Scott to tell him that we were over when once again I manage to stumble upon the voices of Rogue and Bobby. I came in half way through their conversation, just like I always tend to do.

"It wouldn't be at all romantic, Rogue! I mean, here? In the garden?" Bobby shook his head as though trying to point out that two plus two equaled four to a stubborn person who believed it equaled twenty-two.

"Jesus Christ, Bobby, _it's just a kiss!_" This time it was Rogue who was pacing around Bobby. "You know what? I can't do this. I can't be your girlfriend, not if you have to _lie_ to me."

"But I'm not lying!" Bobby hastened to Rogue's side and prevented her from walking anymore by grabbing her elbows. "I want our first kiss to be full of romance and passion and love!"

"Is that so?" She had somehow managed to take off one of her gloves and she grabbed onto his wrist. Black veins popped up where she was touching him and they both gasped at the same time. "Oh my _God,_ Bobby!" She looked hurt, angry, and tormented by horrible memories that weren't hers. "So you can't peck me on the cheek in a garden but you can have sex with some random hooker you found in Mexico!"

"It wasn't like that, Rogue!" He tried to make her look at him in the face but she just pushed him away. It must have been easy for her to do, too, considering she had just taken some of his strength.

"We're over, Bobby." She fled the gardens, freezing everything that came within two feet of her, ice drops cascading down her pale face.

Standing unnoticed behind a tree, I imagined that I had run up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and just looked at her face intently. She didn't look confused, nor did she try to shy away from my touch even though I was close to making skin-on-skin contact. We sat that way, her lips slightly blue from the chills that were welling up inside of her. Without saying anything, I took her bare hand in mine and led her to the back of the gardens near the fountains. Once there, we stopped and I had lain her down on the grass. Frost spread from her body and she said something about being cold. I grinned, intending to warm her up and lowered my mouth onto hers, one of my hands sifting through her rich hair to cradle her neck. The kiss was memorable even though it technically never happened. Sure, it was just a fantasy kiss but just as she had opened her mouth a little wider, somehow implying to me that she was accepting my immense love for her, the sprinklers went off all around us. We never noticed because the wintry vibe she gave off (though fading) was still strong enough to transform each liquid circlet into a teardrop that fell to the frosty ground with a soft "clink" that sounded like diamonds on ice. Of course, then the bell rang and I was forced to teach once more.

Now, after yesterday's conversation with Kitty, I was confused as to why Rogue wore no green. The second I saw her in a black tank top and navy-blue jeans I had thought of all the events of yesterday and every warning she must have had. I reminded my class of the holiday yesterday. Kitty had reminded Rogue three times this morning. There were decorations all over the mansion and yet she still wore no green. Maybe she wants Bobby to pinch her so she wore a tank top to trick him into giving her his powers again? No, that's not like her. I guess I'll just talk to her after class… no, too obvious of my feelings if I did that… Then again, asking her about it would give me a chance to pinch her, to feel her smooth, untainted flesh under my fingertips…

Wait, I've just remembered! Yesterday I had told my students that if anyone forgot to wear green they could be sure to get a pinch from me! Yes, that's it! I can still remember the contemplating look that had passed across Rogue's face. Maybe she wants me to pinch her, to feel another human being who isn't her ex? I guess I'll just have to wait. Oh, there's the bell. Class is out. Damn it! Now I won't be able to ask her to stay after class. There's always next year… or maybe I could try finding out more of her feelings for... people in general. I could try gossiping with students… no, I hate how they gossip so much… does eavesdropping count as gossip? What the-?

"Professor Grey?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rogue. I was just day dreaming I guess." Does the smile on my face look nervous? I should have left before the students. This is wrong.

"Ha, teachers daydream?" She looks so cute when she grins at her own jokes. I wish I could just cup her face and-

"Everybody daydreams, Rogue. Now," I folded my hands in front of me in my typical teacher mode. "What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Was I just flirting? I hope she doesn't think I am… even though I am… or am I?

"Well, yesterday…" she's biting her lip now. I want to bite her lip, tell her I love her, stroke her hair behind her ears and just take her in my arms to hold her until the alarm clock goes off.

"Yesterday we went over the notes from chapters sixteen and seventeen. Do you have any questions about them?"

"No, no yesterday you said that you were definitely going to pinch anyone who didn't wear green today and I thought it was only fair to tell you that I'm not wearing green."

"Oh, why aren't you wearing any green?" Why do my eyebrows go up when I ask questions? I should work on that and oh, she's blushing again from ear to ear… I could just sit here for hours watching her…

"I kind of, uh, forgot."

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I just pinched you now because you know its coming. I think I'll just have to sneak up on you later today and pinch you then." Did I just wink at her?

"Right, I guess I'll see you later then Jea-… Professor Grey." She seems kind of rushed whenever she leaves my class. _'I'll look forward to it, Jean.'_ Oh dear lord. I need to stop reading people's minds when I daydream. It's very invading. Well, I suppose it's only fair considering she always invades my senses, just the way she moves and… oh stop it Jean! Just grade papers and forget about any of this.

**WARNING:** This story contains fem slash. For all of you people who waited until the end to read this warning instead of looking at the bottom right away: I love you!


End file.
